


Stupidly Pretty

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, guess what Web loves shark bite me, real and fake teams mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Web is a rookie that gets traded to Lieb's team. He hates Web with a passion because Web is way too fucking hot for his own good. He drives Lieb crazy in every way. Then Web wears panties for him and all bets are off.(It's just pure filth, people)





	Stupidly Pretty

**Web was on the Maple Leaves, then the Sharks, and then got traded to the fictional team I put Lieb on (the Strykers). Same universe and team as "[Team Effort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252525)". Taken from the Kinktober prompt: _"_** _Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing"_

 

* * *

 

 

Joe had been playing piss-poor and distracted all season and it was Web’s fucking fault.

 

He’d come into his life a little at a time. He’d seen the kid in passing at a summer hockey camp when Joe was moving on to the pool of NHL rookies. He was two years older than him and they hadn’t quite met properly but he remembered the bad acne and the birds nest hair. Joe remembered his friends snickering about dumb, clumsy, pretentious little ‘Kenyon’ who was trying to play with the big boys. He was a Harvard boy, a college brat, and no one thought he would last.

 

‘Kenyon’ surfaced again in the NHL rookie pool as ‘Web’ with clear skin and well honed skates. 

 

Joe fucking _hated_ Web. The stupid fucking rookie was overly pretty and a fumbling idiot on the ice with his mouth was always open like he was trying to catch something. He fell a lot but sometimes that was just enough to get him across the ice and knock the puck into the net, the fucker scored well and was fast. 

 

Though, like a lot of the young guys, he was on the skinny side. He got checked, thrown around, and knocked down easily so defense had to stay on his pretty ass to keep him alive. Joe liked to make it a game of messing with him whenever the Sharks put the kid on the ice. He’d trip Web up with his stick or skate past him with a shove just to watch him fly off his feet. 

 

The thing Joe hated the most was that Web was disgustingly gorgeous. It made Joe sick to look at him too long. Those full lips and fat thighs, those stunningly bright eyes, and all that flawless Snow White skin that turned a princess pink when he got worked up. Joe had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Web rip his jersey off while skating toward the trainers to get his ribs checked and now his wet dreams were haunted by perky nipples and a thick pelt of dark hair. Stupid hairy bastard. 

 

Joe followed Web’s Instagram and Twitter, and the Sharks pathetic Snapchat just to see more of the kid. Web was far from the main roster. He was mostly a backup center that got moved in a trade package with the Leaves. He had been a Baby Leaf, a born and bred hometown boy who had really gone to Harvard. One who’d dropped out the second he was offered to get bundle-traded to a team who promised him ice time. Web had worked hard to prove himself even if his team practically bullied him.

 

Joe saw the pic one of the Sharks released without Web’s permission. Hell, everyone in the league had. It had been a pretty big deal for a week until everyone had gotten a chance to jack to it. It was a picture of Web shirtless in some grimey club on his knees with someone feeding him a drink. It looked straight out of twink porn, except that Web had obviously been way too drunk to know what he was doing. 

 

Luz and (surprisingly) Guarnere were friends with Web from way back. They said Web was devastated when it went viral and the rumors started that he was the team bike. He’d sworn up and down he’d never fucked any of his teammates and never would because they were all a bunch of assholes. Apparently the Sharks had grab-assed him all the time and there chirping had gone too far and became a negging game to get him on his knees (in more than one way). 

 

When Joe had found out he’d made sure to board every Sharks player he could during their next game.

 

And then the unthinkable happened. 

 

Joe wasn’t high enough on the totem poll to know what the Big Guys were cooking up. He was just happy the Strykers Organization had given him a chance when he was just a skinny little nobody. Then they traded their eleventh draft pick to the Sharks for David Kenyon Webster’s contract and he nearly lost his mind. The only reason he didn’t throw a fit in the middle of a live draft was because Chuck clapped a hand on his shoulder and pinched his side. 

 

Fucking stupid Web. Stupid, mouthy, asshole, _beautiful_ Webster. Joe absolutely hated him. He hated how Web chewed and sucked on his mouthpiece like it was candy. He hated how Web’s plump little sex kitten mouth was always open like he was auditioning for porn. He had that ridiculous virgin-twink-sucking-dick-for-the-first-time expression and it made Joe want to deck him for making him walk around with a half chub all the time. Web with his shaggy dark hair and big, cheerful smile. Well, mostly cheerful. When Web wasn’t just happy to be there he was maudlin and poetic in his bitching about everything. It was like having two completely different people in one hot body.

 

Like most hockey players, Web had zero modesty and personal boundaries especially in the locker room. It was just good etiquette to keep your eyes to yourself in the locker room but it was twice as hard with Web strutting around with his gorgeous ass. Web had all that pretty skin that seemed to always be blotted with bruises. It got him riled up and jealous to see Web marked up even if it was just from their job. He wanted to be the one who put them there in a bed, not a rink. 

 

It pissed Joe off just as much as it turned him on. 

 

When Web joined, Joe was about two years out of his rookie phase. He wasn’t a veteran by a long shot but he was definitely somewhere in the middle. But Web treated him like he was some kind of rockstar. It was blatant hero worship and it made him rock hard at the worst times. Web could quote all of Joe’s stats by heart and he watched his point during games. 

 

At first Web had been too scared to argue with refs but he got on the Strykers and that changed. He saw Joe get in a ref’s face and then the next time Web got a bullshit call he was right there barking bullshit. Once the arguing started it was hard to turn it off. Web got mouthy as he started mimicking Joe, adopting his snark and bite. He followed on Joe’s heels and the guys chirped Joe for getting a puppy. He would’ve made Web fuck off if he didn’t like it so damn much.

 

Joe was willing to ignore all the obvious signs but they were starting to stack up against him. He knew he wanted Web. He could recognize his own lust and admiration and something dangerously tender. He wasn’t stupid. He knew it wasn’t normal to fly into a blind rage when Web got hurt on the ice. He was always right there when Web got injured, checking the attacker or shoving his way into the fight. So often he found himself following Web to the penalty box or the bench to throw off his own gloves and take Web’s helmet to check for injuries. His fingers buried in sweaty hair to check for blood, his thumb tugging down a full lip to count his teeth, all while yelling for Gene to come check on their rookie. 

 

They cuddled on Joe’s couch and it was embarrassing how much he liked it. He tried to avoid it but Web would always shove his way in there. It was kind of adorable to see Web push and kick their teammates out of the way during movie nights or film review just to burrow into his side, snatching his blankets or couch pillows and generally stealing all the space Joe had claimed for his own.

 

Web always found a way to get next to him in the gym, taking up a spot near him to stretch and babble while Lieb tried not to watch the way his under armor shorts clung to him. They paired off a lot during practice, they drove to optional skates together, the asshole even got him on a similar jogging schedule. They had apartments in the same building so it was too easy to fall into a routine.

 

But there was only so much a man could take. 

 

o0o

 

Joe laid his iPod and towel beside the weight bench he was going to use and went to fill his water. When he got back he had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. Web had come out of absolutely nowhere looking like a twink straight out of a hockey porn.

 

“Hey Lieb,” Web greeted casual-as-you-please like he hadn’t snuck over and rolled out his yoga mat in the two minutes he was gone. He was practically on display as he did a glute stretch, one leg folded underneath him and the other stretched out long behind him. 

 

“You’re wearing your Shark shit,” Joe accused to cover how his dick was starting to fatten up. He was glad he’d opted for cut off sweats instead of the usual under armor. 

 

“Bullshit I am. You know I threw away all my Shark stuff. This is just my-”

 

“Your  _ shark  _ shit,” Joe snarked, rolling his eyes. Yeah, okay, so the Sharks logo was nowhere to be seen but there was a _theme_ for fuck’s sake. His snapback was casually backward and one of Web’s favorite in a grey-blue that looked like sharkskin. Dark curls poked out the front and stuck to his sweaty forehead. The sleeves of his white shirt were cut out to show off the tender skin of his belly, a candy pink nipple, and all that dark hair. His under armour shorts were black with blue swirls and distinctive shark fins at the hem and waistband. They were skin tight and Joe’s mouth was watering at the way they stretched across Web’s fat ass and thick thighs, hugging the soft bulge of his cock. 

 

It was obscene and he wanted to throttle him. Web was practically on display. He was a shameless hussy and it turned Joe on.

 

And to make it worse it was Web’s _usual_ attire. He knew how much Web hated his old team but he was a total dork about marine life. Joe knew Web had tons of pajamas and boxers with whales and fish and shit on them. It was embarrassing, almost as embarrassing as Joe knowing exactly what his crush wore to bed. 

 

“Are you going to twerk all day or are you going to spot me?” Joe snapped impatiently, gesturing wildly at the bench.

 

Web lit up. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

o0o

 

Joe couldn’t hear much over the scuff of the game on the ice and the crowd but he swore he could hear the _sucksuck_ coming from Web’s wet mouth. Web was watching the ice just like the rest of the guys on the bench as they tried to flesh out the play Dick had given them. Joe really should’ve been paying more attention but he couldn’t with Web working his mouth guard like he could get it to cum. 

 

There was the chewing, the gnawing, but he was also whipping it around with his tongue and sucking on each end in time. Watching it bob in and out of that puckered, flushed mouth had Joe’s cock pinching against his cup.

 

There was only so much Joe could take.

 

“Webster!” Joe barked as he smacked his stick against the board. Web jumped, his own stick jumping out of his gloved hands and clattering across his skates. The mouth guard popped back into his mouth as he jerked his head toward his teammate. “Knock it the fuck off!”

 

o0o

 

Joe was made of flesh and blood. He only had so much control. He as a mortal man and Web was hot and sweet and sometimes funny and too smart for his own good. And apparently he bought everything in that distinctive shade of shark blue because somehow he found a pair of _lace_ _panties_ to match the rest of his shit.

 

The Strykers had played a game the day before so morning skate was semi-optional since they’d taken a lot of hits during the game. But Web was over bright and early, packing a healthy breakfast via Lip’s orders. When Joe had come down from his wake up shower, being scrubbed clean and using hot water helped loosen up their muscles, Web had been simply padding around his kitchen like he owned the place with his own hair still in damp curls. 

 

Joe had a towel in his hair and sweats clinging to his hips, not giving a shit what Web was doing or hiding. “Grab me a water.”

 

Web rolled his eyes but obediently opened up the fridge. He found all the bottles tucked away in the crisper. He bent over and tugged open the drawer, shoving veggies aside to get to the pile of bottles.

 

And that’s when Joe saw the damn things. Grey-blue against ivory skin with a thick, lacy band that melded into cotton that seemed to be stretched to capacity. It was on fucking _purpose_ and a blatant tease.

 

Joe pinned Web to the counter and twisted his arm up behind his back. He crowded Web in but not hard - not yet. He gave Web room to push him away and bolt if he wanted. But Web went lax and let himself be manhandled. The prettiest whimper escaped him when Joe grabbed him by his sweats. The elastic was tight but there was no under armour beneath, no leggings, no anything but those panties.

 

“You fucking slut,” Joe spat, fingernails scraping against lace. It was surprisingly soft. “You did this on purpose. You wanted the guys to see this, didn’t you? Watch you bend over and show off your fucking _panties_. Jesus Christ, Web. Who’s the lucky guy, huh?” He tightened his grip and he felt Web shudder. “Which one of those fuckers did you wear it for?”

 

Web shook his head wordlessly but that wasn’t enough. Joe took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back so he could see the hot flush on his high cheeks. “You were just going to bend over in the locker room and take any guy you got hard?”

  
  
“No, just you,” Web swore. The words were like a sucker punch and all of Joe’s breath left him in one great whoosh. “I-I knew you wouldn’t be at the rink yet and thought maybe you’d finally wise up and make a move. I was going to change in your bathroom if you didn’t. Check my fucking bag if you don’t believe me.”

 

Joe pushed him harder against the counter and ground against the swell of his ass. The yield made him itch to sink his teeth into his ass and see how dark the marks would get. “You’re fucking filthy, Webster. Strip. I want to see them.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course.” It was breathy and stuttered but it convinced him. He let Web go and his cock twitched to watch him obey. His clothes were kicked off in a messy heap but Joe didn’t care. He grabbed Web by the arm and whipped him around to get a good look. Web whimpered and suddenly went shy in just his panties and bruises from the game. His skin was kissed in reds and blues, making his dark hair and pale flesh stand out that much more against the panties. Web curled in on himself, a humiliated blush eating up his cheeks and going down his face. 

 

Web was a vision but those marks, those bruises…

 

They didn’t make it upstairs to the bedroom but the couch was right there and waiting. 

 

Web spread like butter over his couch, thighs falling open and mouth parting in gorgeous moans as Joe ate him up. His mouth sought and claimed every shadow of pain for his own. He kissed every bruise, tongue swiping possessively over the deceptively soft skin. Web squirmed underneath him but he resisted the urge to bite. Instead he sucked his own more gentle lovebites that contrasted with the stinging glide of his nails as they left angry pink lines in their wake. 

 

He rubbed over Web’s heaving chest, the ‘v’ of his fingers catching in those perky pink nipples. They were sensitive. Web was so fucking responsive. Joe got down between his thighs and worshiped that glorious ass with his palms. He massaged down the man’s heavy thighs to his knees. He did his best to get Web all loose so he didn’t strain when he finally bent him over. Web’s body was just as obedient as his mind and he melted into the couch.

 

“Relax for me, pretty boy. I’ll take care of you,” Joe crooned as he rubbed a palm over his covered cock. It seemed the delicate things were designed with men in mind because he was tucked away, uncomfortable and hard but still restrained. A dark spot was growing on the front. “You’re already wet for me? Fuckin’ little slut.”

 

The adoration in his tone had Web preening.

 

“Just for you,” Web swore, pushing up into him. Joe squeezed his cock and he whined. He pouted as he felt the slick-slide of precum soaking his underwear but that didn’t stop him from fucking Joe’s palm. “Stop, Joe, I’m getting them dirty. I love this pair.”

 

“I’ll buy you twenty in the same color, beautiful,” Joe promised sweetly before nipping his lip almost too hard. Web flinched but his cock twitched under his hand. “Get you whatever you want.”

 

He got back down between Web’s thighs and set his teeth into the soft material. He could smell the musk of his arousal and he wanted to get his mouth on him. Above him Web’s eyes were all wide and watery, mouth trembling so beautifully it made his own cock ache.

 

“No! D-Don’t rip them off with your _teeth_ ,” Web pleaded around a whimper.  

 

Joe held down his restless legs and bared his teeth in a cruel smile. “Why not?”

 

“You’re a fucking animal! These are expensive!” Web tried to hide his blush with his hands. He quieted to an embarrassed murmur. “I wore them just for you.”

 

Joe reared up and caught Web’s hand, pinning them down into the couch to expose his wet eyes and flushed face. He drank his fill and then kissed him again, biting once more on the side of too-sharp like he wanted to draw blood. 

 

“And they’re going to look so good in my back pocket all through practice. They’re mine, David. Just like you are,” Joe declared with a smug grin. He wedged a leg between Web’s thighs and reveled in the way he sobbed his name, panting as he helplessly grinding against him. “So you just be a good boy and let me fuck you like you’re crying for.” 

 

Web nodded eagerly, teeth set in his abused lip.

 

And Web was such a good boy in all the ways that got Joe craved. He snarled and clawed at bit back at Joe while he got stretched open thanks to the lube he found tucked into the couch. He demanded more and only bitched a little when the panties were ripped off him.

 

Web was a hellcat and the sweetest boy all at the same time. Web whined for Joe to take him to bed but keened like a well paid whore he was thrown over the arm of the couch instead. Joe shoved his face into the couch and bent him all the way over to fuck him. And fuck him he did. Joe couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed someone so much or had a partner so responsive. Web wailed and scratched at the couch, scoring the leather but Joe didn’t care. They fucked like it was the last time but this was far from it. They fit together and though their rhythm was sloppy they made up for it in enthusiasm. It was a mindless chase for pleasure and they found it in each other. They left their share of marks on each other and it only riled them up more. 

 

They didn’t last long but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t letting Web go and he wasn’t sharing him so they had years more worth of times to make up for it.

 

When Joe found his strength and lifted himself off his shivering, sweaty teammate he realized he’d have to get them to bed. Web was limp over the couch and he’d just taken it like a champ, he deserved to be pampered. Hell, Joe wanted a cuddle and some kisses before they talked things out. But first...

 

He pulled those flushed cheeks apart to see Web’s hole. It had been so tight and pink when he’d first torn away the panties but now it was shiny and flushed, puffy and warm to the touch. Web whimpered but the sensitive skin wasn’t hot like it hurt. Joe didn’t see any blood and he knew Web wasn’t hurt but _wrecked_. It hit him suddenly that they hadn’t used a condom and a new, primal urge swept over him.

 

Web tensed when he realized he was staring and started that pretty little whine again. “Please don’t look.” 

 

“Stop clenching,” Joe demanded.

 

“Joe, don’t,” Web begged, cheek pressed into the couch and pouting.

 

“Give me what I want or I’m going to spank that fat ass of yours until it’s red,” Joe snapped, though it wasn’t as harsh as he wanted. His knees were still weak and his softening cock was still twitching from the amazing fuck so it was hard to put on a dom face.

 

Joe usually wasn’t into creampies. He never watched porn long enough to see it and he was always safe with his partners. But the team got tested regularly and they knew they were both clean. They’d have the damn condom talk later. It was far from his mind as Web finally relaxed and saw it.

 

If he could get hard again he would’ve instantly at the sight of his own cum flowing over his teammate’s hole. It was like cream, thick and glistening as it trailed down over his balls and onto the floor. Joe rubbed his thumb through the mess. Web squirmed with a weak whimper as his ruined hole was rubbed.

 

“You’re so good for me, David,” Joe purred, watching his hole twitch like it wanted more. He was tempted to eat him out and see if he could make him cry.

 

“M’ good,” Web slurred, lashes low over his glassy eyes. 

 

Joe realized how far gone his boy was and decided to end the torture. He practically carried Web to the bathroom for a quick, gentle clean up before lugging him to the bedroom. There was no way they’d make it to practice with the way Web was clinging and nuzzling into him. He didn’t really feel like sharing Web today anyway. 

 

So Joe cuddled him under cool sheets and rubbed his furry belly until they both fell asleep.


End file.
